Time Brings Change*~*
by blubandit
Summary: *~ 4 years later, the supermodel Misty is thinking of our hot Pokemon Master Ash. ~*Hey ALL! Read this story! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


*~Authors Note~*: Hey all!!! This is my third fic, and from all my reviews on the other fics, I'd say I'm a damn good author! *~ LoLz ~* jokes. So, enjoy!!  
  
  
*~Time Brings Change........~*  
  
  
  
  
Wow. Can you believe it...? I don't. The infamous Misty Water Flower sat by her ledge in her room. Me... the great misty, here crying. For it was in fact true. She was crying. Over the years, as Misty, Brock, and yes, Ash matured. Differences took them apart. Or maybe time. I don't know. They eventually each achieved their dream. Brock. Or dark skinned, Bushy haired favourite with no eyes. After he left their trio, he pursued his dream of becoming a famous pokemon breeder. And after everything, all the hard work finally paid off. He now is known far and wide for his amazing breeding. Misty often called him and visited him. There was one person she missed but didn't ever visit or call. Him. The one she was crying for. Ash. Boy, did she miss him. Guess where he is now? The ELITE FOUR. Wow. He's a big shot now. She saw him everywhere. Magazines, TV's newspapers......action figures! Not only that, he was voted one of People's magazines, " top three sexiest men. " Whew.....was he hot! On fire baby. His smile melted her, his physique...whew, those abs, those arm muscles...he had a great tan too. His jet black hair, always spiked, gelled. But most of all.....his eyes...oh his gorgeous hazel eyes. When she looked at them...she'd be in a trance. She'd run into him.....well at least see him...he never saw her, he'd always be running from mobs of girls. Hugging him, kissing him, wanting his autograph. What about her you ask? Well wasn't half bad herself. Goddammit, she was a supermodel. Ash wasn't the only person on magazine covers. But she wasn't just a pretty face. She was a water pokemon master. The Goddess of water you might say. But enough of that.........Let's get back to the story ^-^  
" Oh Togepi.... I miss him....it's been what? F-four years? Yeah. " Misty wiped away her tears. " Tukie-tukie-breee." Misty smiled down at her best friend. Over the years she came to understand what her precious pokemon said. " Should I visit him? I don't know. " she questioned her Togepi. " Priiiii!!! " it answered. Misty hugged her pokemon and smiled. " Your right baby. It is my choice. I'll sleep on it." She walked over to Togepi's crib and lay him down. " Good night baby. " she whispered. But Togepi was asleep already. Misty looked out her window. She put a hand to the glass and looked at her reflection. She opened the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked out over the beach in front of her house. And in the night, you could hear a name being murmured over Cerulean waters.....  
  
"....... oh ash........."   
  
  
  
" PIKA-CHUUU!!!!! " lightning flashed in the gym. " Pollywhirl is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum wins the match!!!!! " a voice in the speaker echoed all over the gym. The cheers were deafening. " YEAH!!! We did it Pikachu! "   
" Pika-pi!!! " the little mouse gave his trainer a high five. Ash, the tall, dark and handsome pokemon master stood proud. Pikachu jumped on his master's shoulder. They walked, no ran, out of the gym, being followed by a mob of women. Ash jumped in his limo. As his chauffeur was driving him away, he rolled down the window and stood out of it. He blew kisses to all of the girls he left behind. They all fainted. He sat back in his car and snickered. " I love doing that.... " Pikachu rolled his eyes at this.   
Ash stepped into his apartment. It was one of the most amazingly furnished apartments in the world. " What a day huh Pikachu? " Ash asked his best friend.   
" Chaaaaa..... " Pikachu replied while opening a new bottle of ketchup. Ash shook his head and kicked off his shoes. He ran his hand through his unruly, silky hair. He went to make himself a cup of coffee. He suddenly heard a knock at his door. He went to open it. " Your monthly People magazine sir! " a boy with blue hair handed him the magazine. " Thanks kid. " he handed him five bucks. He threw the magazine down on the coffee table, not looking at it. " Now to just sit down, drink my coffee and just read my ma......." something on the magazine caught his eye. " Oh God..... " he sighed and sat down on his zebra print couch. " Once again.....she finds a way into my life. " he sighed. He picked up the magazine. There, on the cover, no one else, but Misty Kasumi Waterflowers. " God she's hot..... " Ash looked at her. Her aquamarine eyes mocking him. She was in the tightest jeans possible, and in a tight, I mean really tight white spaghetti strap tank top, exposing a hint of cleavage. " Well, she's got all the right curves...." Ash caught himself sweating. " Really, really nice curves..... " His eyes scanned the whole cover drinking in everything. Her hands were behind her head, and her wild orange hair was waist length, all messy....in a seductive kinda way. But then he noticed something he never did before. She's wearing it! The necklace he had given her before he left as a goodbye present. It was a silver cross, with her name engraved in it, still gleaming like it was new. " Whoa,......... she still wears it Pikachu.." Ash wasn't sure if Pikachu heard him, but he was definitely watching something. Pikachu was looking at Misty on the cover, his mouth open. " She somethin' ya like buddy? " Pikachu immediately got up, not knowing he was being watched. he blushed and walked away. Ash turned his attention back to the magazine. He read the text. Interview with that hot supermodel you're dying to know about... Misty!!! " This should be interesting. " he flipped through the pages. " Ah, here it is..... " he looked at the page. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her on other magazine covers before. But in this one she looked, well.......sexy. He looked at the picture of her on this page. She was on one knee, her elbow resting on it. With the other hand she was blowing a kiss. Ash looked at her on this page. His face got red again. " Who knew our little tomboy would turn into.....into....well, into that..." she was wearing a flannel shirt, but not just any. It was tied up, at the front, exposing her whole belly. It was totally open at the front, exposing 1/4 of her cleavage. She was obviously not wearing a bra. But it looked decent enough. I mean you could just see most of the boobs crack. ^-^ " Dammit, don't do this to me Misty....... " he said while smiling. She was wearing tight black pants. It had been four years since he'd seen or talked to Misty. He didn't mean it to be like that. It just happened. " Okay Ash, tear your eyes away and read the interview. " This was how the text went.   
  
Vick ( Interviewer ) - So Misty, how's life been treating you so far, and how did you get discovered?   
  
Misty : Well, I'm fine thanks. I think it was about six months ago. I was battling a trainer in my gym in Cerulean. When he lost to me, he came looked me over and dragged me out of my gym. It was like a total shock when he gave me a contract to sign.   
  
V : Misty, in all your pictures, you wear that necklace. Tell me, does it have any sentimental value at all?   
  
Ash's heart skipped a beat. " This is it... " he said to himself.   
  
M: Why yes, as a matter of fact is does Vick. It was given to me by someone special. But I'd rather not name him. That was a long time ago Vick. I'm not sure he even remembers me.   
  
V: SO, it's a him you say. Do you have anyone in your life right now? Seeing anyone perhaps?   
  
M: ( Laughs ) No Vick, I'm not seeing anyone. I think of someone a lot though. But I'm not telling......  
  
V: Okay Misty, have it your way. Tell me, who are your favourite stars? Who do think are the top three hottest guys out there right now?   
  
M: Oh this is really easy. First, Prince William is hot, um......lets see now...uh, OH YEAH! Eminem for sure....and wait, I know there's a really hot guy out there.....I forgot his name.....Oh. How could I forget?!!! Ash Ketchum of course! That is one fine guy.   
  
  
" WHAT?! YESSSSS!!!! " Ash congratulated himself. " She thinks I'm a hottie pikachu!!! " Ash looked at his Pikachu. It was sleeping. He continued to read.   
  
There were some more questions, not important, until he came on to one he thought was interesting.   
  
V: Tell me, if you could go back in time and correct a mistake you made, what would it be?   
  
M: I would go back and apologize. Apologize to a guy out there, a long time ago, and say sorry. Sorry for treating you like that, like dirt, it was only because I was trying to hide my feelings. If you know who you are, please, forgive me. But that was a long time ago Vick. It's all behind us now. I know he's leading a great life now.   
  
Ash gulped. She couldn't mean him.....could she? " Naw, couldn't be.... "   
  
V: Wow, sounds deep. So, what is the one thing you want to do now Misty? Anything particular?   
  
M: Yes there is. I wanna show the world that there's more to me. I want to have the battle of my life. Against a pro. One on one.   
  
V: You are a ex-gym leader and water pokemon trainer, am I correct?   
  
M: Yes you are. I want to become the worlds best water pokemon master. I love water. It always soothes me. All my pokemon are water pokemon. Except Togepi. It's a physic.  
  
" Well Mist,.... looks like you still wanna be a water pokemon master I see...." He read on but nothing important. So he closed the magazine. Misty was hot. But more important, she sounded real. Sweet, kind. "Maybe I'll see her sometime....wait a sec.... CERULEAN!!! I forgot! " he slapped himself. " I have a presentation to do there tomorrow. Let me check my list on who are the celebrities attending. " He looked through his briefcase. " Ah.....here it is...." he looked down the list. " Please not Misty, please not Misty...." he came to her name. " AW DAMMIT!!! " He through the paper down in frustration. " I can't do this....she still remembers me..... what am I gonna do? " He ran his hands through his hair. " I'm gonna act natural......" he said to himself. " Whoa she's hot.." he looked at the magazine again. He smiled. " Then again,....... I am too..... " with that, he tucked pikachu in, left him a note, and ran out the door.   
  
" WHAT??!! " Misty screamed into her cell phone. " Ash Ketchum is coming to the gym to make a presentation tomorrow??" she panicked. " Oh dear God, I have to accompany him to the gym. Thank God it's been rebuilt." she calmed down. " Okay,...ya, ya, thanks Trish.....k, g'night......" Misty closed the cell phone. " What am I gonna wear?????? " Misty frantically searched through her closet, thousands of outfits hung, but nothing quite right...."AH! Here it is! Perfect! " Misty pulled it out and laid it on the bed. She smiled and thought about her day tomorrow.   
  
  
" PIKA!!!! " exclaimed his Pikachu while on his shoulder on the plane. " Exciting, huh Pikachu? " Ash questioned his buddy. " We're finally gonna see Misty again. " As girls walked by, they all checked out Ash. " Pika, pika -piii " (they're all checking you out Ash.) " Ash smiled from under his shades. That smile that melted all the girls around him. " I know. " They both laughed. Ash was wearing black pants, a white, tight tank top that showed off all his gorgeous muscles, and a leather jacket on top. He had on a silver chain with a big cross on it. He still had his amazing tan. His hair was gelled and spiked up, with golden streaks at the front. He topped it all off with dark shades. To make him irresistible he always had that smile to back him up. He looked positively sexy. " I can't wait pikachu....." he whispered and they went to sleep.   
  
" We will be landing in Cerulean city in 5 minutes. Thank you for flying Air Pokemon. Have a nice day. " The voice on the speaker annouced. Ash stirred and then woke up, Pikachu was already awake, reading a magazine. Ash checked his hair, got his luggage and stepped off the plane, Pikachu riding on his shoulder. " Oh Boy.... " He then took a limo to the gym. " This is it Pikachu......." Ash said nervously before stepping out of the limo. He was greeted with a gust of wind. A helicopter was landing 30 feet away from him. When everything had cleared, the helicopter door slid open. Then there she was. She had stepped into his life, once again.   
  
" Misty..............." she stepped down onto the ground with the help of one of her footmen. She stood there. She took his breath away. " Breathe Ash......" he warned himself. She was dressed in a thigh high tight leather skirt, exposing her sexy legs. On top, she wore a tight, tight, white tank top, but this one covering her chest completely, but your could still see that she had a nice chest. Then, she had on high, high heels, black. Her hair was down, waist length, it was scruffy, but very sexy. She carried a large black purse, her cell phone attached to her waist. To top it all of she had on dark shades that exposed half her eyes. Her lips looked very kissable, and she had on a white eyeliner. Absolutely seducing.   
  
Misty took one look at him and started sweating. He looked great, not great, sexy. She walked up to him. He looked at the way she walked. She looked like a sexy cat. All polished. He was much taller than her so she had to look up to see him. When she was close enough, he took her hand bowed and kissed it, never taking his eyes off her. She smiled. " Good to see you again Mr. Ketchum. " God, even her voice was like a hotline. He straightened up. " It's an honour Ms. Waterflower. I look forward to getting together later, maybe to chat? " he smiled his little smile. He saw her giggle. His voice was so deep now. " But of course. " He put his arm out. Misty linked his arm in his, smiled to each other, and walked off towards the gym, security guards around them.   
  
After the speech and the mobs of girls chasing Ash, and tons of guys asking Misty for a date, they got into the limo where they were safe. They sat across from each other. " Well, well. " teased Ash. " If it isn't our little Misty. Except she's not so little and scrawny anymore....." she gave him a teasing look. " I see you got quite developed Mr. Ketchum." " You think so? " he gave her a look. " That's not what you said in the latest issue of PEOPLE MAGAZINE is it? " he had got her. Her mouth dropped open. Then she closed it they both started laughing. " Okay, okay, I give up....." she raised he arms in the air. " I never thought that you would become so beautiful Misty." she looked up. " What did you say?..... " " You heard me...." he smiled. " You look very beautiful. " She turned 5 shades of red. Ash noticed this. She looked straight at him. Then, when he least expected it, she started to cry. " Oh, my God, Misty I'm sorry what did I say???! " he came to sit beside her. Then, out of nowhere, she threw herself on him, crying hysterically, clinging to his shoulders. Pikachu gave him a look. Now her hands were all the way around his neck, holding him close. He had no choice but to put his arms around her. Not that he minded. He held her close his arms encircling her waist all the way around. She felt this. She could feel his mucsles through his shirt. " O-oh Ash........." she said between muffled sobs. " Misty! Tell me what I did. I'm sorry...." she cut him off. " NO! Ash it's all my fault........I-I should have treated you better back then!!! N-Now look at you. All handsome, treating me like a queen!!!! " His shirt was getting soaked. " Aw mist....relax......it's okay...." he lifted her chin to look at him. " I should say sorry. I never called you, visited, wrote you.......nothing" he said quietly. " I should apologize...." she looked at him. Then looked down. " I don't deserve to be held by a man like you Ash. Please, let go....you're too good fo....." he cut her off. " Don't talk that nonsense Misty! " The car stopped and it was time for them to get out. " Common Mist, lets go somewhere to talk. " they got out of the car and walked up to her house, Misty stil crying. She opened the door and led him in. " Give me a sec Ash? " she said quietly. Then walked into her room.Ash took off his shoes, jacket, and shades. Ash looked around her apartment. Something caught his eye. A picture. It was Misty, Brock, and Him. Ash. " I remember this........" he thought. Just then, Misty came out. She had changed. She was wearing black jeans, a black tube top, and a white blouse that was open and tied at the front. She was wearing white sandals. Her hair was tied up, letting a few strands fall on her face. She looked very cute. She obviously washed her face because the makeup was gone. " I see you made yourself comfortable........" she smiled, looking him up and down. He was HOT!!!!! " You look good. " he said to her. " thanks. " she smiled and walked out to the balcony that was only like 4 feet off the ground. He followed her. " Come on Ash, lets take a walk on the beach.....we have a lot to talk about." She jumped off the balcony. He followed. As they walked, they talked about everything you can imagine. They sat down infront of the water. The sun was setting. The water lapped at Misty's feet as they talked about everything and laughed like there was no tommorow. The sun had set, and it was dark. A warm breeze blew. Ash watched as Misty put a few strands behind her ear. " Misty........." Ash trailed off. " Yeah Ash??......" he looked at her. " In the magazine article...you said you think about someone alot....." he whispered. She giggled. " yeah...go on...." he looked into her eyes. " Oh God," thought Misty. " His eyes... " "Who would that person be?......." he came closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She searched his eyes before answering........." you...................." she wanted to look away but his eyes had her in a trance. She finally got the strengh to pull away. " It's not like it would matter to you Ash...." he looked at her. " Ever since we were travelling, I had a crush on you, and over the years...........I, I guess it turned into love...." He put his hand on hers. She looked at his hand on top of hers and pulled away. " I'm sorry Ash, but I can't fall for you. I want someone that will love me back. You've been the best friend to me and you never considered me as more that that. But I did. I want you to find yourself a woman.....a-a beautiful, smart girl, that you can love and she will love you back. I can't have my heart broken again......." she looked at him. His eyes looked dead. But then, all of a sudden, she saw them spark. " Misty......look at me. You want me to find a woman? Well I have news for you Mist. I already found myself a woman. I just haven't told anyone. But I'm gonna tell you who she is." Misty looked at him horrified. " You love someone already?......" she said and started to cry. He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. " You wanna know who it is Misty? Really wanna know? " she looked at her sternly. Shaking her shoulders lightly. She shook her head. " I don't want to know Ash. It'll break my heart. Just stay with her and be happy." she kept looking directly at him. " I don't care if you don't wanna know! I'm gonna tell you right here!!! YOU HEAR ME?! " he said in a dangerous tone. Misty looked at him angrilly. " TELL ME THEN!!!!   
I DON"T CARE!!!!! " With his hands still on her shoulders he looked at her, and she looked at him for a couple of seconds. Then he spoke. " I'm looking at her right now............"   
Her eyes softened they lost that angry look. Then she looked down and started to cry. Ash held her close. " No one is ever gonna come between me and you Misty. NO ONE. " She looked up at him. He traced the lines of her face with his hands. Then he stood up and pulled her up with him. He dropped his hands to her waist, and pulled her in close her hands were flattened against his chest. Then she put them around his neck. He leaned in, and their lips met for the first time. The kiss was soft at first, but then deepend. It lasted five minutes before they broke apart to come up for air. Then he whispered on to her hair. " I love you........" she looked up at him. " Ash.........." she whispered. " Yes? " he looked down worried. " I love you too......" she looked up at him. He smiled, and once again, she was lost in his eyes......  
  
And that night, you could hear the water lapping at the beach, and over Cerulean waters, you could still hear the roar of the waves, and the two lovers whispering " I love you......."  
  
  



End file.
